


Strike-Deal

by ichikonohakko



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Arima is confused, Hide is involved with V and also sunlit garden, M/M, Tsuneyoshi is an adoring grandpa, follows the washuu! hide theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6515302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichikonohakko/pseuds/ichikonohakko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arima Kishou is introduced to the Chairman's favorite grandson.</p>
<p>(Or how Hide plays mind games to save Kaneki's life)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strike-Deal

“You called, Chairman?”

Arima honestly didn’t understand why the Chairman would call him now. He hadn’t done anything, yet, but he hadn’t done anything that would warrant Washuu Tsuneyoshi’s summon at this very moment.

But with the raid of the One-eyed Owl so close, he guessed that it wouldn’t be so odd for the Chairman to summon him. Maybe he wanted to give Arima some tips and tricks? Or a secret mission? His mission to guard the V14 is pretty secret on its own, should there be anything else he could be assigned to?

The Chairman welcomed him in with the usual stern look on his face and beckoned him to come closer. “I am sorry for calling you at this hour, Kishou.” The Chairman didn’t look sorry and Arima felt like this was how it was supposed to be. There’s no way the Chairman should ever be sorry for calling his subordinate, after all. “And another apology for making you wait. I am not the actual person who wants to see you.” And this got Arima’s full attention. What? Who else could pull such a big favor from such an important person? Was it Yoshitoki? But why would Yoshitoki need Tsuneyoshi just to set a meeting with Arima?

Suddenly the door opened, a young man with blond hair and light blue hoodie entered the room while still huffing and try to hide his face with a cap. “Phew, I think Mado-san is on to me...” His voice was light, cheery, and a rarity to be heard here in CCG. But the young man then entered the room, his foosteps light and almost inaudible. That kind of steps do not belong to someone of the surface world.

“Gramps! You look as big and menacing as ever! Let me give you a hug!” The young man went around the table and gave the Chairman a hug. And the Chairman looked a bit surprised, but he smiled a little smile that was almost hidden underneath his moustache. Even Arima knew that the Chairman was pleased.

“Kishou, let me introduce you to my favorite grandson.” _Favorite?_ The emphasis was there, and he made sure that Arima knew who he was dealing with. Typical Chairman. “This is Yoshitoki’s second son, Washuu Hideyoshi.” A toothy smile was thrown his way before the young man pouted at the menacing chairman, faking a displeased look. “It’s ‘Nagachika’. Mom will be flipping tables if she knew that you’re still using the name Washuu before my first name.” But then he laughed, a hollow laugh to diffuse the tension and with no other purpose than to fill the silence. The Chairman, unexpectedly, joined in with a small chuckle.

“Kikuko has always been particular about her surname, after all. No wonder Yoshitoki fell for her.” Another laughter shared by the Washuu clansmen, Arima observed them with a polite detachment. But then the young man—Hideyoshi—stopped laughing and the tension returned in full force. Arima himself had never seen a person’s demeanor change as fast as this man’s and how the room’s atmosphere seemed to be in tune with his every feeling.

“I come representing V today.” Arima’s eyes narrowed, but Hideyoshi wasn’t concerned. “To strike a deal with the Washuus—and by extension, the CCG. We want you to accept Kaneki Ken into your ranks.” His eyes then left Arima’s to stare at his grandfather’s. “And make him stronger. Our only condition is that he is to remain alive, no matter what the state.”

“Oh, so joining our ranks could also mean as a prisoner?” The Chairman asked. Hideyoshi tightened his fist. “Yes. He could be your prisoner, informant, or even a half-breed investigator for all we care. But V wants Kaneki Ken alive.” His words are firm and his eyes are straight. But there was... _something_ that lingers in Arima’s head.

“What are the merits for CCG to accept this deal?” The Chairman asked without missing a beat. Apparently what bothered Arima did not bother him at all.

“For one, Kaneki Ken is strong. V accepts this as a fact and urge our friends at the CCG to do the same. He is an asset for us rather than just letting him run free or run wild. You are free to test his strength, Arima-san.” A smile. “And another, V will cooperate fully in the extermination of the One-eyed Owl. Along with giving our own reinforcements from the Sunlit Garden; I will be heading this squad personally while we blend in with other CCG personnels, of course.” This seem to light something in the Chairman’s eyes as he gave a rare satisfied smile to his favorite grandson.

“I always do think that Furuta isn’t quite like you, Hideyoshi.” He spoke, clear affection in his voice. Arima swore he’d never seen the Chairman look so kind. “Please do consider moving back into the main house, I will always welcome you. Back home, or here in the CCG.”

“Eeeh, I like working here as a coffee boy better than I like working as an investigator.” He joked, another empty smile on his face to diffuse the tension. Arima honestly couldn’t take his eyes off of him.

It was then that their eyes met, steel grey and brown, the boy was pleading.

_Give him a chance, give him a chance, he deserves to live_.

“Well, I will leave the decision up to Kishou here.” The Chairman spoke. “I personally want to see the boy V so desperately covet, but it is up to Kishou to measure his ability. If he is good enough for this deal or not. Do you understand, Kishou?” Arima nodded. He could see Hideyoshi’s shoulders slumped a little in relief.

“Hmm, I better return before Takizawa-san complained about my slowness as a coffee boy.” He twirled his cap on his fingers before putting it on again. “I’ll see you again, gramps!” And then he ran away.

Arima looked towards the chairman of CCG, who was sporting a rare look of adoring grandfather. “That child would have been great as an investigator, really...”

Arima then followed the other’s gaze towards the retreating back of the blond young man, seeing a little of himself in a persona so very different from his.


End file.
